


Child's Play

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Jimmy Havoc One Shots [8]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Child's Play

Everyone was hanging around the Electric Ballroom ahead of what promised to be another great night for Progress. Everyone was chatting and generally having a good time when from somewhere in the back came a loud scream followed by a long string of cussing. Everyone rushed towards the sound to find Travis Banks stood outside his locker room soaking wet, a bucket empty at his feet.

“JIMMY! {Y/N}!” he yelled, dropping cold water all over the floor.

“Don’t blame this on me,” Jimmy said, holding his hands up. “I wasn’t anywhere near ya.”

“Me neither,” you said. “I was setting up merch”.

Travis narrowed your eyes at you and Jimmy, knowing full well one of you two was behind his latest humiliation. You and Jimmy were always playing pranks on everyone, it was just the way the two of you are.

“I know damn well it was one of you two, and you are soooooo gonna pay for it,” he threatened.

“It wasn’t us!” you protested.

“I swear it wasn’t me,” said Jimmy. “I’d have used fake blood instead of water, you know that.”

You hooked your arm with Jimmy’s and started to walk away. Once the two of you were out of sight of the others you started laughing.

“I can’t believe we got away with that one. I thought for sure he was gonna hit one of us,” you laughed.

“How the hell did you manage to get back to the merch table before he came out the door?” Jimmy laughed. “You were right behind me.”

“I’m small, therefore I am sneaky,” you grinned. “Speaking of sneaky… What you said about the fake blood has just given me a great idea.”

Jimmy’s smirk suddenly matched your own.

“Who shall we get?” he asked.

“Who’d be the most pissed off?”

You both looked at each other.

“Trent!” you said together, high-fiving.

“We are such kids,” chuckled Jimmy.

“Good!” you replied. “I never want to grow up. It’s too much fun to cause trouble.”

You kissed Jimmy’s cheek before you both ran off in opposite directions to find as many bottles of fake blood as you could.


End file.
